PAW Patrol: Stealth Mode (Bloopers)
Some of the funny moments from Stealth Mode before my last story. Me: And Action! Noah: This will be one of the biggest things the PAW Patrol has ever done. From kitties stuck in trees to runaway trains, we finally go................ Wait, what was it again? Me: Stealth Mode. Noah: Oh okay let's try that again. Take 1 Me: Action! Noah: Found it. Ruff, examine eyes. (They don't turn on) Noah: Hey, why aren't they working? Me: Probably you should check the back of your head. Noah: Oh! Who took the plug out?! Take 8 Me: Take Eight. (Noah gets sent flying in the air, then the wires snap) Noah: Wooooooooooaaaaaaaahhhhh! (Then, Noah falls on the ground) Noah: Oww. Me: Somebody get this pup a medic! Noah: Nope, I got it. Take 9 Me: Action! Noah: You sure you wanna do this Ladybird? Ladybird: IT'S BIRDLAD... wait a minute we mixed up our lines. 10 Me: Take 10. Skye: This puppy's gotta fly. Ruff wings. (Skye starts flying but her wings stop working and she falls) Skye: Ow, I'm okay! Me: Can somebody check Skye's jetpack? 11 Skye: (Gasps) That has to be the Birdlad... I MEAN LADYBIRD! Me: Cut! Noah: Don't worry, it happens. 20 Me: Take 20 Noah: Long story short. THE BIRDLAD... WHY DO I KEEP ON SAYING BIRDLADY?! 21 Me: Take 21 and Action! Noah: This will probably be one of the baddest... I MEAN BIGGEST! Me: (Starts laughing) Noah: Can somebody get me the script? 22 Me: Action! Noah: I better think of a catchphrase. Hmmm......., I got it, This Guy is gonna rock this job. Me: Cut! You mean this Robo-Pups' gonna rock this rescue? Noah: Oh......... WHERE'S THE SCRIPT?! 49 Me: Take 49 and Action! Marshall: If I'm ever I trouble, I'll probably quack for help. Me: Squeak for help! Marshall: Oh. (Everyone starts laughing) 56 Me: Take 56 and Action! Ryder: Exactly, cause this is........... A Mighty Pups, I mean Stealth Mode. (Starts laughing) 57 Me: Action! (Skye sneaks to the Ladybird, front flips over her, tries to knock her out but the Ladybird is quick to grab her and throw her into A REAL WALL) Skye: Oww, my head... WHO PUT A REAL WALL HERE?! 58 Me: Action! Crystalline: Not if I have anything to say about it. Ladybird: Who said that? (Then, and accidentally runs to the Ladybird and she was supposed to fake shoot her) Me: Crystalline, you're supposed to fake shoot her not run to her! Crystalline: Oh! 59 Me: Action! Crystalline: I can't believe that you're okay! Noah: Yeah, I was almost burnt to chicken... Me: Crisps! Noah: Why are we always mixing up our words? Last Blooper Me: Last take and Action! Ryder: Lets go home pups. (They go in the Stealth Cruiser, but the door breaks) Ryder: Hey director, can you like, call a mechanic? Me: Okay sure. (Then the whole vehicle breaks) Chase: Okay, maybe a lot of them End The End Category:Bloopers